pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Juze
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Juze (talk • • RfA page) RfA unsuccessful. Closed by: ~ PheNaxKian talk Nominating myself. Been active on PvXwiki since I've registered. Wanted for mod many times before outside PvXwiki. Some wiki experience shown here, and somewhere. I live in Finland, that's good for timezones I guess? [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Yes. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Support # (your vote here) Oppose # If most of your votes get removed or disputed, then somehow i dont think you'd be good with that little vote removal tool. Edit: Also the fact that he confronted somebody on their talk page over them copying his vote on a build shows he has no real grasp of how things work here, especially in the vetting process.--Steamy..x 09:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # While you've been registered for about 8 months, you've only really started contributing in the last 2 months (towards the end of march was when you started contributing actively). I'd rather you have a bit more time under your belt to familiarise yourself with the wiki. Not to mention the fact it took you a few attempts to get this RfA set up, despite their being clear instructions on the main RfA page on how to do it, which tells me you're either not very experienced at wiki code (I'm not saying you need to be an expert, but I'd expect a regular user to be able to handle subst/Templates at least), or you've not familiarised yourself with our policies/procedures (which is a big must for an admin). ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # So I looked at a few of your recent contributions and they don't appear to be particularly intelligent or valuable. Occasionally you do something janitorial that anyone in the world could have done. Bully for you. MiseryUser talk:Misery 10:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # No. Absolutely and resolutely no. For more detail see this topic - lau 12:48, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # Saying that giving Juze admin powers would be like giving a shotgun to my 8y old lil' bro is a gross understatement. He doesn't have a clue about how the site works, and even if he would have, he would be a shitty admin character. With all due respect, of course! ;o --ςοάχ? -- 12:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # Not really enough time on PvX or familiarity with our policies and templates. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 23:20, 11 June 2010 (UTC) #whoru--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) #whoru Novii 12:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) #^[[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 12:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) #Lolled, complete shitter who has no idea what he is talking about or how to wiki at all.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 16:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) #who the fuck are you?--TahiriVeila 17:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) #Who? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:18, 13 June 2010 #Whoru [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 15:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) #He tries to make some janitorial stuff but often ends up making things worse, requiring other members of PvX to fix and/or revert them. He really likes to get into revert wars, gets butthurt really easily and lacks common sense as well as game expirience and expirience on this site. He should wait until this site dies a bit more before re-applying for Admin. ;o --Iggy 's other account 17:18, June 14, 2010 (UTC) # wait, ive NEVER seen you contribute to this website. literally. dont need another no name shitter to make this wiki worse than it is already --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) # hey sup guys im gonna go oppose this now --Frosty 20:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC) # Mhm. --''Short'' 20:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) # No...dosen't know GW---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) # He's in KISS. Life Guardian 20:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # While Juze does a lot of good janitorial stuff around here, I don't think he's good enough with wiki's (yet) and I also think he isn't quite familiar enough with PvX (yet). Try again again in half a year. --Brandnew 17:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Juze Juze